1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet tool, and more particularly to a ratchet tool or a screw driver having various tool members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical ratchet tool (ratchet screw driver) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,204 to Braun and has a gear rotatably received in an insert and a pair of pawls biased to engage with the gear and selectively disengaged from the pawls by a control member. However, an additional control member is required for actuating and disengaging the pawls from the gear. In addition, the pawls may not be stably retained in place.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional screw drivers.